Sacrilegious Romance Touch
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Vocahorroid IV. Siglo XV. A la luz de los cirios de esa imnensa abadía, entre las escabrosos crímenes de sus ocupantes, una joven novicia y un extraño ser son tentados por un "demonio" más poderoso que la fe y la razón. Temas muy fuertes. Oscura y retorcida versión de "Romance Touch".


*******Suena "This is Halloween" y aparece Shade y Sess surgen de un ataúd como Drácula, vestidas de Jack Skellington y Sally* **

Hola amigos ¿Cómo les va?,

¿Creyeron que no nos verían más?,

Un nuevo Vocahorroid,

Listo para traumatizarlos más…

Basado en _"Romance Touch"_

Solo que más macabro y cruel, jeje

¡Solo para amplio criterio y gente sin prejuicio, oh si!

**Advertencias: +18**. Escenas grotescas, muerte y tortura. Corrupción religiosa, conceptos anti-religiosos y temas para adultos. Fueron advertidos.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha y derivados; las obras mencionadas "El Monje" y "El Nombre de la Rosa" son propiedad de Matthew Gregory Lewis y Humberto Eco respectivamente; y la imagen de la portada es creación de HiruLoveMamo, de Deviantart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sacrilegious ****Romance Touching**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4ever.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"(...) Pero ahora me sonó a cosa mala y llena de pecado. Me dio miedo y, sin embargo, ansiaba observar de cerca su trabajo maligno." _

**James Joyce**

* * *

**Acto I: El Monasterio Lucifenia (Parte 1)**

—Hermana Kagamine... Hermana Kagamine...

La aludida gruñó en sueños y se revolvió entre los almohadones que les servían de camas improvisadas durante el viaje en la enorme litera. Se apartó los cabellos arremolinados de la cara y se frotó enérgicamente los ojos, como si fuera una niña pequeña, emitiendo un enorme bostezo, casi de hipopótamo, recibiendo en respuesta risas y chasquidos de lengua alternadamente de los demás ocupantes.

— ¡No puedes hacer esa clase de gestos, es de muy mal gusto!—exclamó indignada la mujer que le hablado para despertarla. La muchacha se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Por el amor de Dios, Neru... En primer lugar, guárdate lo de "Hermana Kagamine" cuando estemos dentro del monasterio, ¿está bien?; y en segunda, ¿no puedes despertarme más tarde? apenas va a salir el sol y por último: relájate ¿quieres? todavía no llegamos—replicó Rin Kagamine con gesto cansino. Neru frunció el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien, Rin, que la Abadesa es muy estricta, según lo que nos dijeron en el colegio. ¿Acaso quieres que te den con la palmeta _desde _el primer día? —Rin suspiró y negó con la cabeza, aunque lo hizo para no seguir discutiéndole—Así que practico los modales que caracterizan a una buena servidora de Dios, que son...

—Pobreza, obediencia, temor de Dios, caridad... y castidad—recitó Rin de un tirón—. Me lo has repetido como loro más de diez mil veces. —Ante eso, Neru no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿En verdad fueron diez mil veces?

—No lo sé Neru... Ya perdí la cuenta, jeje—concluyó Rin también con una sonrisa.

Rin aprovechó los momentos de risa de su amiga, y de ahora en adelante, hermana en la Orden y volvió a mirar a ventana, recostándose en los mullidos almohadones, observando el hermoso paisaje del campo en la mañana, con el cielo teñido de rosa con franjas de oro, arrancando destellos en las copas de los árboles y riachuelos del camino.

Rin y Neru eran parte del convoy de siete jóvenes novicias que eran enviadas de parte de la Iglesia a pasar una temporada al Monasterio de Lucifenia, situado en una región algo apartada en el campo, para completar su proceso de tomar los hábitos o bien, para decidir otro camino (1). En esa época, las jovencitas como Rin eran inculcadas desde pequeñas con los ideales religiosos de la sociedad, cultivándoles una inclinación a la piedad y compasión por los débiles y necesitados, para labrar su propio camino al Cielo. De esta manera, Rin y las otras fueron instruidas (o empujadas, si prefieren así) para que, cuando llegaran a determinada edad, tomaran los hábitos y dedicaran su vida a Dios.

Esto en parte era deseado por Rin. Desde pequeña, la niña alegre, algo caprichosa e hiperactiva, sabía que en el convento encontraría lo que nunca había tenido: un lugar cálido y estable, pues sus padres habían fallecido desde su infancia, yéndose a vivir con sus tíos, una pareja acomodada, pero adicta al póker y con tendencias al alcoholismo. Lo más extraño era que, por ejemplo, Tía Lenka era más agradable borracha que sobria, pues se ponía neurótica y malhumorada cuando dejaba el vino. Durante casi 10 años, Rin tuvo que soportar cambios de ánimo bruscos, reglas estrictas al mismo tiempo que juergas y ruidosas partidas de póker. Por eso, cuando cumplió 12 años, a Rin le dieron dos opciones: o se casaba, o iba al colegio eclesiástico de señoritas... Y como el pretendiente de Rin era un viejo de cuarenta y cinco años, enfermo de gota y tendencias pedófilas, Rin no vaciló: Tomaría las clases de catecismo en Londres. La perspectiva de ser libre de esa casa de locos y de semejante marido le había invadido el corazón.

Al cumplir 16, no quiso regresar a casa y enfrentar la realidad de casarse con un marido gotoso y desgraciado, tanto física como moralmente; y, a pesar de la perspectiva de convertirse en monja, decidió seguir la carrera religiosa, volviéndose novicia. No solo por le daba una agradable sensación en el pecho ayudar a las personas (sobre todo a los niños), y porque eso agradaría a Dios, sino por el anhelo de encontrar en el convento esa paz y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido.

-.-

Todavía les separaban casi 40 leguas hasta el Monasterio, por lo que las muchachas se entretuvieron jugando a las adivinanzas y al "veo-veo", mientras otras hacían especulaciones y comentarios de cómo sería su vida una vez dentro del convento, donde tendrían que abandonar muchas cosas con las que habían crecido.

—Lo malo será usar este estorboso velo en la cabeza, y peor para mí, que tengo el pelo largo—se quejaba Luka sopesando el largo y blanco trozo de tela con una mueca.

—Debiste cortártelo, tal y como lo hicieron Rin y Gumi—replicaba Neru rodando los ojos.

—Porque a ellas se les ve mucho mejor el pelo corto, pero a mí no.

—No deberías ser tan vanidosa, pues eso no cabe en una futura monja—dijo Lily con tono de superioridad.

—Habla por ti misma, Hermana Lily, a quien vi ayer pavoneándose frente al espejo para ver en que ángulo le quedaba mejor su collar de perlas...

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso era un momento privado...!

Rin rió como todas las demás, para luego apoyar el mentón en la palma de la mano, contemplando otra vez el paisaje, meditabunda: ¿Como sería todo de ahora en adelante? No lo sabía, pero sentía que era como una caja de sorpresas, cuyo payasito de trapo salía disparado de la tapita de colores en cuanto acabara la cancioncita de la manivela...

* * *

Al mediodía, las muchachas notaron la inmensa estructura que se elevaba a lo lejos. Todas se acomodaron la blanca toca de tela sobre la cabeza, cubriéndoles la frente y gran parte de los cabellos, para luego ponerse las tiesas y largas túnicas blancas y negras, que sería su uniforme durante su estancia. Rin se contempló por un momento con el espejo de mano de Lily: algunos mechones dorados se asomaban por su toca, enmarcando su claro rostro, sus labios delgados y sus ojos azules. Neru se acomodaba su cruz de madera en el cuello y Luka por fin se colocó la toca de la que tanto se quejaba, acomodándose los cabellos rosados uniformemente por su cuello.

El Monasterio Lucifenia era una enorme fortaleza que dominaba todas las 10 leguas que había a la redonda. El río dibujaba una ancha curva fértil en el ala oeste; a lo lejos de veían los techos de una especie de aldea. Sus muros de un color blanco algo desgastado por los años, estaban rodeados por un pequeño foso, aunque algo innecesario, pues los mismos muros servían de protección. El carruaje penetró a travéz de la puerta principal, revelando el amplio interior, compuesto de casa aledañas, edificios e incluso una torre del reloj con un campanario, todo rodeado de un gran patio en el que habían destinado gran parte para huerto. Rin y las demás muchachas miraban todo con asombro.

Una vez listas, las jóvenes se dieron palabras de aliento unas a otras y bajaron de la litera, caminados directamente a la casa principal. Allí, en una habitación llena de muebles, divanes, decorada con bellos tapices con dibujos religiosos y un gran chimenea, aguardaban tres figuras de alta estatura, encabezada por una mujer rubia, algo entrada en años, de sonrisa amable y algo ausente. La reconocieron como la Abadesa del lugar, por lo que se inclinaron con grandes muestras de respeto.

—Sean bienvenidas, hijas mías—dijo la mujer inclinando levemente la cabeza—Me alegra ver a tantas jóvenes deseosas de seguir el camino del Señor. Soy la Hermana Sweet Ann, o pueden llamarme _Madre, _si quieren. Ellos son los hermanos Akaito y Kaito Shion—dijo señalando a los dos hombres a su lado—.Ellos serán sus maestros en su proceso de tomar los hábitos.

—Es un placer conocerlas a _todas_—dijo lánguidamente Monseñor Akaito, sonriéndole a cada una. Era corpulento, de pelo y ojos de un color rojo intenso, al igual que su bufanda, que colgaba sobre su negra, pero llamativa túnica de sacerdote, dándole un extraño atractivo. Su compañero, Kaito, era muy parecido, salvo que los cabellos, ojos y bufanda eran azules y sus ropas eran más sencillas. —Bueno, jóvenes... antes de hacer el recorrido, preséntese cada una.

Las seis jóvenes esbozaron una reverencia y se presentaron cada una, besando las manos de sus superiores. Rin fue la última, creyendo ver por un momento un destello en los ojos de Monseñor Akaito... Aunque quizás debió de haber sido un efecto de luz de la chimenea.

—De acuerdo, ¡síganme señoritas!—anunció Kaito acomodándose la bufanda y dando media vuelta, silbando alegremente. Las muchachas le seguían de cerca, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Monseñor Kaito les mostraba amablemente todos los puntos de la edificación y su uso, entre las cocinas, los pabellones hechos para el retiro y la oración, y las salas destinadas para el albergue y cuidado de los enfermos. A su paso caminaban monjas y curas hablando o rezando en voz baja. Salieron al exterior, observando los graneros y depósitos, apostados junto a unos corrales de vacas y gallinas. Mientras duraba el tour, las muchachas hablaban entre sí, comentándose lo que veían.

— ¡Fíjate en la enorme torre!

— ¡Que hermosos caballos! ¿Podremos dar una vuelta en ellos?

—Señoritas, aun hay _mucho _que ver, ¡así que no se retrasen!—les dijo Monseñor Kaito, sacando un helado de quien sabe dónde y empezando a comérselo con gusto.

Rin resoplaba. La caminata se le estaba haciendo algo larga, sudaba bajo la toca y la túnica y tenía mucha sed... De pronto, sus ojos brillaron al ver un naranjo que estaba detrás de un muro lleno de musgo, cuya copa sobresalía del muro, dejando ver que cargado de flores y redondos frutos. ¡Cuánto daría por tener alguna de esas pulposas naranjas corriendo por su boca! Quiso pedir arrancar una, pero en ese momento, Monseñor Kaito había empezado una larga diatriba de la historia del monasterio, obligándola a prestar atención.

* * *

La noche había llegado a la campiña, haciendo que se apagaran todas las luces del Monasterio, haciéndolo sumergir en la total oscuridad, luego de que todos sus ocupantes de retiraran a sus habitaciones, luego de haber terminado los oficios religiosos. En una pequeña habitación, Rin no podía dormir; desde hacía horas daba vueltas en el camastro, sintiendo como un sudor frío y pegajoso deslizarse por la frente y por su espina dorsal, empapando su blanco camisón: Estaba sufriendo una fiebre que la había agarrado al morir la tarde. Durante ese tiempo ya había tomado dos baños de agua tibia para intentar refrescarse, sin que se le bajara un grado centígrado.

Miró a travéz de su cuarto, conformado por un escaso mobiliario conformado por un armario, unas mesitas, un librero y un camastro sobre el cual estaba un cuadro de la Virgen María. Levantó la entornada vista a la ventana, donde un fragmento de luna terminara de desaparecer tras unos nubarrones. Rin volvió a estirar el brazo para sujetar el asa de la jarra de plata que estaba junto a la mesita de noche, solo para ver que no había ni una gota en el fondo del jarro. ¡Tenía tanta sed! Intentó llamar a alguien para que trajera un poco agua.

— ¿Hola? ¿Alguien puede traerme un jarro de agua, por favor?— llamó Rin, casi a la nada— ¡Tengo mucha sed!

Nadie le contestó. Rin intentó conformarse con eso y tratar de conciliar el sueño de todos modos, pero la sed era tan insoportable como el mismo sudor frío que le corría por el cuerpo. Volvió a tratar de llamar a alguien por un poco de agua dos o tres veces más, recibiendo únicamente como respuesta un lejano chirrido de una puerta y un grillo llorando sin consuelo. De pronto... recordó ese hermoso naranjo que había visto en el tour. Ahora, más que nunca, deseaba llevarse una deliciosa y madura naranja a los labios... Dudó un momento ante lo que pensaba hacer: ¿Se enojarían si tomaba una naranja a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué les diría si la pescaban in fraganti? Por otro lado, la necesidad la había empujado, así que deslizó hasta el borde del camastro y se levantó, tomando la bata y envolviéndose en una gruesa bata de lana, pues hacía algo de frío, salió de su habitación.

El cuarto de Rin hacía parte de un conjunto de casas aledañas habitadas por otras monjas y novicias, que se situaban en uno de los patios interiores del claustro. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible, Rin se desplazó de puntillas hacía la zona donde había visto el árbol. El naranjo estaba detrás de un muro del cual solo se podía acceder a travéz de una reja, la cual, increíblemente y para suerte de la rubia, estaba sin llave y a medio abrir. Sin pensar en lo extraño de que estuviera las puertas abiertas, Rin la abrió completamente.

Este amurallado jardín interior poseía algo más que árboles frutales: Alrededor de ellos había cientos de arbustos, todos cargados de rosas amarillas. Justo en ese momento, la luna había surgido de los nubarrones, dejando las rosas como si fueran flores de oro. Rin se maravilló ante tal belleza, que no pudo evitar arrancar una. _"Se verá muy bonita en mi mesa de noche" _pensó llevándosela a su nariz. Volviendo a alzar la vista, encontró el naranjo que había visto en el recorrido. De cerca, el árbol se veía mucho más apetitoso, con sus redondos frutos que parecían decir: "Tómame".

Con una sonrisa de alivio, Rin estiró la mano lo más que pudo para alcanzar uno de los más grandes frutos... Y una mano emergió de las profundidades del árbol y apresó la suya. Rin soltó una exclamación de miedo se echó bruscamente para atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas, soltando un gemido de dolor, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Rin lentamente abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo una mano de largas uñas y al parecer con una estela de flores amarillas que se enrollaba alrededor de su mano como una serpiente. Estupefacta, la rubia alzó la vista: La mano se conectaba junto con el brazo a un torso cubierto de ropas negras envueltas en inmensas rosas amarillas... Subiendo un poco más, en su rostro se apreciaba a un joven rubio, bastante idéntico a Rin, a excepción que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y más evidente aún, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta de pétalos amarillos, como si fuera una media máscara. El ser miró con interés a la expresión de horror de la joven, quien se había quedado petrificada donde estaba.

—Ehm... si vas a ponerte a gritar o a amenazarme con esa dichosa cruz de madera que llevas al cuello, no creo que me derrita y me esfume en una voluta de humo, jajaja—dijo la criatura con tono risueño, cuya voz era algo aguda, pero melodiosa. —Seguramente te tomarían por demente, jeje.

— ¿Q... qui-quien eres?—susurró Rin con la voz quebrada por el pánico. El ser miró al cielo por un momento, para luego volver a mirarla, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

—"¿Quién eres?" Creo que la pregunta formulada correctamente sería: "¿Que _eres_?", ¿no? —Mientras reía, Rin trató de convencerse de lo que estaba viendo no era más que una alucinación de la fiebre... Se frotó los ojos, convenciéndose de que era un producto de su imaginación. Tal vez le leyó el pensamiento, porque el ser se echó a reír una vez más.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿Todavía a estas alturas crees que estás imaginándotelo o que esto es un sueño? Aunque no estás del todo equivocada, pues puedo aparecer en algunos de tus sueños, jejeje. —Miró el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas—Supongo que querías una de estas, ¿no es así? —Se acercó y estirando la mano, tomó una de las naranjas más grandes—Hummm... nunca me gustaron estas cosas, prefiero las bananas... Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? — En el momento en que la criatura se había volteado, Rin por fin había salido de su parálisis y había echado a correr hacía la salida. Trató de volver a abrir la puerta enrejada y huir de ese monstruo, pero la puerta no cedió. Aterrada, trató de empujar o jalar la puerta, sin éxito... Estaba atrapada en el jardín, y con una monstruosa criatura.

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme! —trató de gritar, pero nadie acudió en su ayuda, ni siquiera una luz se había encendido por los ruidos... Y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal: La criatura se había acercado a ella. Asustada, trató de gritar, pero él le había tapado la boca con una mano - o garra -, haciendo una mueca.

—Hey, hago el gesto amable de alcanzarte una de las naranjas... ¿Y huyes y gritas como si vieras visto al Coco? Francamente... si fueras más lista, hubieras llegado a la conclusión de que debí de haberte devorado desde el momento que sujete tu mano en el árbol, ¿no? —Rin se quedó sin habla— Y por poco lo _hago_... No todas las Lunas Llenas se me presenta una apetecible monjita, jejeje Pero... —Rin tembló al sentir los dedos de uñas largas anidarse a sus paralizados dedos—Hacía mucho que no sentía un toque tan cálido... Es agradable descubrir cosas nuevas, ¿no te parece?

En el momento en que la rubia despegó los labios para decir algo (gritar, defenderse, preguntarle de una vez por todas que clase de criatura era, no estaba segura) Oyó finalmente ruidos a lo lejos. Rin miró aterrada por encima del hombro para atisbar unas antorchas y lámparas de aceite brillando en la oscuridad. De pronto, oyó que el ser chasqueaba la lengua y suspiraba.

—Oh... parece que nuestro bello encuentro termina por ahora—dijo suavemente, haciendo una mueca. —Toma esto, pues es lo que viniste a buscar—Y le puso en la mano la naranja que había arrancado para ella. —Y algo para que me _recuerdes_ y puedas debatirte si esto se trata de un sueño o no...

La criatura había posado su garra una de las frágiles mejillas de Rin, como si quisiera sentir su tacto una vez más... Luego, aprovechando la momentánea catatonia de la novicia, se acercó y la besó. Sus labios apenas se rozaron, pero la rubia sentía como si tocara algo a fuego vivo. Completamente petrificada, fue incapaz de retroceder, de empujarle o de gritarle... y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando (¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba siendo besada por una especie de monstruo!) este ya se había retirado, con una sonrisa enigmática a flor de labios...

Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a ver, pues lo siguiente que vio fue pura oscuridad.

**To be continued...**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author´s Note: **

**(1)** Un noviciado es un período de prueba que las congregaciones y órdenes religiosas, ponen como preparación inmediata antes de hacer los primeros votos monásticos, comprendido entre los 6 meses y los dos años, dependiendo mucho de la situación personal de cada uno. Es el período en el que la novicia decide si seguir el camino de la vida religiosa o seguir por otro camino.

**Sess:** ¡Hala! ¿Les ha gustado este primer capítulo? Este capítulo fue más que nada una introducción a todo lo que vendrá más adelante, que será a partir del capítulo siguiente.

**Shade:** Prepárense, que lo que viene será traumante. Los que sean cristianos y poseen una sensibilidad religiosa, ya fueron advertidos, para evitar que nos amenacen con sus Biblias y agua bendita, ¿de acuerdo?


End file.
